The Left Effect
by W1ckedF1ction
Summary: The butterfly effect, in chaos theory, is the sensitive dependency on initial conditions in which a small change at one place in a deterministic nonlinear system can result in large differences in a later state. In layman's terms, it is the concept of small things having major effects, good or bad. This is a story that explores one such case. A world where Kuroko favors his left.


**_A small Summary: _****_The butterfly effect, in chaos theory, is the sensitive dependency on initial conditions in which a small change at one place in a deterministic nonlinear system can result in large differences in a later state. In layman's terms, it is the concept of small things having major effects, good or bad. This can take many forms, like how a butterfly simply flapping it's wings in one part of the world, can lead to a tornado forming in another part of the world some time later. Or perhaps, a baby being born one day earlier leads to it having a different gender. The Butterfly Effect can come in many forms. In this story, we will be exploring one such case, a case where a boy(our protagonist) is born not right-handed, but rather, _****_left-handed._**

* * *

_**"Speech"**_

(Past, six years old, playground, 2:13 pm)

"Give that back!"

A young Midorima Shino shouted at her tormentor, a tall boy that had taken her stuffed bear, and was currently dangling it high above her reach.

**"Why should I! You lefty freak! This is a nice toy, and it's wasted on you!"**

The boy, a mean looking blonde, sneered at her and held the bear even higher up.

Poor Midorima tried valiantly to jump for it, but she was much shorter than him, and could not even lay a finger on it.

She sat back down on the sand, tears falling freely down her face.

**"Give it back! That was a gift from my grandma!"**

**"Then ask her to buy you another one! HAHA!"**

He taunted her, and Midorima was ready to charge at him, not caring that she would easily get overpowered by the older boy.

Suddenly, a pebble came flying out of nowhere, and struck the boy in the forehead. Startled, he dropped the toy, and wildly looked around.

**"Who threw that! Who did it!"**

The two(?) were currently in the sandpit of the playground, and no one visible was around. Taking one more look around, the blonde turned back to Midorima, ready to resume his bullying, until another pebble came flying from out of nowhere, nailing him in the forehead once again.

**"Whoever keeps doing that! Stop!"**

The boy demanded to the air around them, looking around wildly, fear etched into his eyes.

One more pebble struck him, and that was enough to cause him to run from his spot, screaming in fear.

Midorima quickly grabbed her teddy bear and hugged it tightly, afraid that the ghost would attack her next. She heard the crunching of sand beneath feet, and squeezed her eyes shut.

**"Ano, are you alright?"**

Midorima opened her eyes, and looked around for the mysterious source of the voice.

**"Um, I am behind you"**

Startled, Midorima turned to find a pale boy with light blue hair looking at her.

**"Oh! I am alright *sniffle* was it you who saved me?"**

**"Yes. I was walking by when I heard some crying, and came to in...in...inve.."**

The boy struggled to form the word he had recently learned, but failing to do so, he gave up and went with something else.

**"I heard some noise and wanted to know what was happening"**

At that, he pulled out a small handkerchief from his pocket and used it to wipe the tears from Midorima's face.

"Ah! Thank you. Uhm...ano... are you from around here? I don't think I have met you before"

Of course, Midorima didn't know a lot of people, because no one wanted to play with a lefty freak like her. Or so Midorima thought.

**"No. Mother a"nd I just moved here this morning. I am Kuroko Tetsuya. Pleased to meet you"**

At that, Kuroko gave a bow. Midorima hastily stood up to give her own greetings

**"Ah! I am Midorima Shino. Pleased to meet you!"**

She added her own bow to it. The two of them stood there, Midorima fidgeting slightly, not knowing what to do next, while Kuroko simply looked at her. The silence continued until Kuroko asked Midorima a question she had always wanted to hear.

**"Would Midorima-san like to play together?"**

**"Are... Are you sure? I... I thought nobody liked to play with left handed people?"**

**"Where did you learn that? I may not have had many friends in my old neighborhood, but they always liked playing with me."**

Kuroko said that with a frown.

**"?! Is Kuroko-san also left handed?**

When Kuroko hesitantly nodded, Midorima was instantly filled with happiness.

**"Do... Do you not want to play****?"**

At Kuroko's hesitant question, Midorima hastily shook her head and quickly grabbed his hand to bring him to the swings to play.

And so began the relationship between a left handed ghost boy, and a left handed (Soon to be) Tsundere.

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Harro! Fiction here. i have with me a little story that came up to me after i watched a documentary about the so called butterfly effect. i thought it would make an interesting (if slightly overdone) premise and i got to my computer and started typing this out. Nothing much to cover in this AN... other than expect another chapter shortly. oh wait there is something! i referenced an excellent fanfiction in this story... in the summary specifically.. Brownie points to whoever can guess what it it. And...That's it.. Thanks for reading, maybe leave a review if you have the time or energy, and have a good one folks :) **_


End file.
